The Source of Echoes
by Sazuka-Chan
Summary: Allen and Lavi were orphans under Cross' not-so-loving care. when lavi was 8 and allen 5, Lavi's grandfather took him underhis wing to be his apprentice. 5 years later, Cross sends Allen to pic up a friend of his from the airport. imagine how suprised?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! XD here's another fanfic for yah! =D Laviallen, of courses. It's a one-shot, but I might add more chapters, idk. ^^; Allen doesn't have the mark on his eye or the hurt arm yet, that's why I might make more chapters. XD enjoy either way though! XD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do Not own DGM. Hoshino-sensei is being stingy, so he's the only one that owns it. *sniffle cry*_

"_What do you mean…?" a young boy asked softly, his face and big, grey eyes withered with confusion. He sat on a bed looking up at an older boy in front of him. They were both quite young still, the taller boy being 13 and the shorter one at the age of 10. The younger one was short, about 4'11", and had silky white hair that drifted almost weightlessly in every breeze tat ever hit the boy's head. The older was much taller, about 5'5" at the time. He had long, red hair that shown crimson in moonlight. He had and eye patch over his wounded right eye, but his left was fine and glowed with a intelligent green._

_The older reached down and placed his hand atop the white haired boy's head. "I won't be gone for long, so don't worry Allen. I won't leave you here with Master Cross for too long." The older boy smiled sweetly down at the boy who looked up._

"_Lavi…" Allen paused before beginning again, "Do you promise?"_

"_Huh?" Lavi questioned with a confused look to the other boy._

"_Promise me you'll come home soon!" Allen repeated in a demanding tone._

_At first Lavi was astonished by the younger boy's little out burst, but he quickly recovered and shot Allen a confident smile. "Don't worry, buddy! I'll be home before you can say 'rabbit'!" Allen looked up at his friend with a slightly doubtful gaze, but nodded in agreement anyways._

_Lavi waved to Allen and Cross as he walked off with his grandfather. even though the old man never took custody over him, he still felt the need to train the red haired boy to take over the family business. Lavi was nonetheless eager to learn about it, as he was with everything, and Allen has always tried to support him with his decisions; even if it meant watching his back get smaller and smaller into the distance. So, even now, as allen wished for his legs to carry him forward to Lavi and beg him to stay, he did not move. His waves did not falter, and he didn't show any more sadness on his face than what wouldn't bother Lavi. Stayed glued to the spot he was on, repeating the same action over and over again in order to help further his friend's dreams. After all, Lavi was very important to him, and if Lavi was unhappy, then Allen was too._

_Once Lavi was out of sight, Allen dropped his hand and his head sagged a bit, covering his eyes with his bangs in the process. A wet feeling traveled down his cheek and Allen reached up only to cringe in shock at the fact he was crying. He franticly whipped away the tears and cross let out a puff of smoke from the cigarette he was enjoying._

"_Idiot-Boy," cross grumbled, "if you didn't want him to go, why didn't you tell him?"_

_Allen sniffed and looked in the direction that Lavi had disappeared in. "Because, that would've lead to Lavi not going, then him being sad that he missed his chance to learn more," Allen explained softly._

_Cross huffed in irritation. "Idiot-Boy," he mumbled then walked away._

_When Cross was out of earshot, allen called out softly, "Rabbit." _

•••

_A boy with white hair that glistened as brightly as snow in sunlight, turned to smile at his friends. It has been 8 years since Lavi had left and not a day went by the Allen didn't think of him or the boy's cheesy, crocked, smile. But, even though his best friend was gone, he had made many more. Lenalee Lee was his closest friend at the moment. She was a beautiful Chinese girl with long black hair as soft as silk. Another was Kanda Yuu, the angry Japanese man that Allen often got into fights with. Kanda, who hated to be called by his first name, was friends with Lavi, and, even if they didn't really get along very often, was one of Allen's too. There were a few others that Allen hung out with every now and then, but they weren't close friends; no one could be as close to him as Lavi was._

_Lenalee called out Allen's name as she tackled-hugged him. Allen, looked down at the girl with a confused expression. "Lenalee, are you hurt or something? What's wrong?" Allen asked, worried for his friend's well-being. _

_Lenalee released him and shot him a smile that could melt even the coldest man's heart. "What do you mean what's wrong? Today's your birthday, Allen-Kun." Allen blinked a couple of time as he processed that fact. Once that process was done, it resulted in a palm-forehead situation._

"_You're kidding right?" Allen groaned as he slid his hand down his face. How could he forget his own birthday?_

"_Nope! You're eighteen now, Allen-Kun!" Lenalee chimed._

_Allen smiled and turned around so she couldn't see his face twist slightly in pain. 'Eight years….it's been eight years and he still hasn't come back…' Allen thought sadly. He quickly plastered that smile back on his face as Lenalee stood next to him. Slowly, the two continued on their way home as the evening sun drew lower into the sky with every passing second._

•••

_Allen struggled to pull on his white, cotton, long sleeved shirt, over his still damp body. A continuous dripping noise sounded once again and allen paused his battle with the shirt to turn off the shower that wasn't off all the way. Today was Saturday, the day he spent doing chores from dawn till dusk. Cross was a cruel man at time, always giving Allen the hardest chores that needed to get done, and the list of those was long and everlasting, also not containing anything like dishes or laundry. Those chores were more along the lines of, repaint the house shingles or scrub every wall (don't ask, just except)._

_Finally succeeding in putting his shirt on, Allen opened the bathroom door while drying his hair with a fuzzy blue towel. Steam flowed across the ground of his small bedroom and he picked up a sticky note from his mirror. It read:_

_Okay, Idiot-Boy, you've lucked out today, but be prepared for extra work next week. I need you to go pick up a friend of mine from the airport, that's all. I'm not gonna give you his name. he knows what you look like, so I'll let HIM find YOU. Got it, Idiot-Boy?_

_Cross_

_Allen couldn't contain the sigh of relief that flowed out of his lungs at that moment. While he was in the shower, Cross must've come in and put this gift from God on his mirror. Though, Allen couldn't help but wonder who this 'friend' was, he brushed it off and continued to get ready for the day. Anyways, if the person knew what he looked like, it'd be because of his white hair and grey eyed combination. It wasn't every day you saw an eighteen-year-old boy with those kind of traits._

_Allen grabbed his keys and patted the head of their strange-creature-of-a-pet before walking out the door. He put the keys in the ignition of his beat up car, pulled out of the drive way, and headed in the direction of his destination._

•••

_The airport, though very small, was full of people. Being the only port in town, it was used often. But, even as person after person looked in Allen's direction, it seemed like he was alone. There was no one there but himself and himself alone. He stared blankly at the gate sign where his master 'friend' would be exiting soon, not that he really cared. When ever he was alone and people stared at him, every time, without fail, caused him to fall victim to a bad mood._

_Finally the plane pulled in and the passenger began to emerge through the bland grey gate. Allen sighed and stood up. All he had to do was wait for the person to find him. Suddenly, a red light shown brightly in a sea of black and brown water. Allen's heart skipped a few beats as it always did when he saw a red head, but he shut his eyes tightly, trying to force back the aching loneliness and disappointment that threatened to overtake him. There was no way it would be Lavi, but he couldn't help but hope it was. If he continued to hope, then maybe he'd come home sooner._

_A pair of hands clasped themselves over Allen's eyes and he felt hot breath on his ear. "Look, mommy! A pretty bee! Wheeee!!" a masculine voice squeaked quietly into his ear. Allen's whole body locked itself into place, the hope he forced back down racing forward with newfound strength that couldn't possibly be contained._

_The hands fell from his eyes, and they soon became a tight embrace around the younger boy's neck. He turned his head just enough to see the man's face, and he literally felt his heart stop. Finally, after all these years, that hope Allen clung so dearly to, finally paid off. He was home; Lavi was home._

"_La..vi…" Allen whispered, his eyes widening in shock. Though, he wished for this moment all these years, he never thought about how he'd react when he saw him. Would he hit him and nag about the many years Lavi wasn't there? Or would he take the better rout and welcome him home with a warm smile? It seemed though, that he would have no idea how this meeting would go._

_Lavi released him from the embrace, but turned him around so they were facing each other, Lavi keeping his hands on Allen's shoulders. "I missed you, Allen," Lavi said with that crooked smile Allen found so amusing to look at. Allen just stood there, gaping at his friend in silence and an unwavering expression of shock._

_Lavi stood near 6", but not quite so, now. All the baby fat was gone from his face which made his cheek bones more distinguished, giving him a look of maturity. His green eyes was as brilliant and green as ever, but it flowed with some emotion that Allen couldn't pin-point. His shaggy, crimson hair glistened from the sun's reflection of the tiles on the floor, making the elder boy give the appearance of glowing._

"_I-I missed you, too, Lavi," Allen replied with a warm smile that he knew touched his eyes. He just couldn't help this feeling of utter happiness that flowed into him at that very moment. After him being away for eight year, he didn't think he'd ever have enough of staring at his friends face to make sure it was engraved into his memory._

_Allen swung his arms around Lavi's neck and squeezed with all his might, causing Lavi to laugh and do the same to him. Lavi buried his head in the crook in Allen's neck, breathing him in. he could never flat out say he had no regrets for leaving with his grandfather. Almost everyday, the feeling of utter aloneness ate away at him, and he yearned to see the face and the smile of the white haired friend of his that he cared so deeply for. Now that his training was done, that would be possible and neither would have to be a lone._

_Lavi backed up and smiled hugely at his younger friend. He reached into his carry on bag and pulled out a small box. With a glance to the box then to Allen, he gave the it up to its rightful owner. Allen looked at the nicely wrapped box and smiled. It have orange wrapping paper on it and a sticker that said his name on it._

"_What's this?" he asked when he looked back at Lavi._

_The elder boy scratched his neck and looked away, as if feeling guilty, before replying, "It may be eight years and one day late, but it's your birthday present. You can open it now, if you want, or later."_

_Allen looked down at the package as he tried to hide the smile that threatened to show itself on his face. He was so happy that, after all these years, Lavi had not forgotten his birthday and I made him a little bashful. It amazed him how strange he was acting. Never around anyone would he act bashful (guys are supposed to be bashful!), but it seemed that Lavi had a way of making him act strangely. "I'll open it back at home. The airport isn't the best place to receive a gift from a dear friend." Lavi smiled and nodded, apparently agree with where he was going with it. He grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him off to get his luggage._

•••

"_I've kept your room clean, so everything should be ready for you," Allen said as he open the door to Lavi's old room._

"_How long have you kept up on the cleaning? There's like, no dust in here at all." Lavi commented as he swept his finger across the top of his bookshelf._

_Allen blushed and dipped his head a little, so his hair was covering his eyes. "Uh, well, since you left, I've cleaning it almost every day…in case you came home." Lavi turned around and looked at Allen with a serious face, making Allen feel guilty for some reason. Suddenly, Lavi's one visible eyes became very sad and he dropped the bags he was holding onto the floor._

"_Lavi?" Allen called out as he turned to face him._

_Lavi walked over so he was right in front of the boy, and stared at him. Those big grey eyes he loved so much stared back, never wavering. Then, those lips had to go and form his name, even though Lavi was deaf to every sound in the world besides the beating of his own heart. So, he had hurt the boy he cared for the most just as much as he did himself, and maybe even more. It was unacceptable and it made his heart twist and throb in agony. He wanted to scoop Allen up and hold him in his arms until the boy's pain was gone for good. But, there probably wasn't anything he could really do except apologize to him over and over again._

"_Allen," he said softly, "I'm sorry….I really wanted to come home sooner…I wanted to see you ever day I was away." _

_Allen's face turned a deep red and he quickly looked down at his feet. Hearing Lavi say what Allen had felt all those year his friend was gone was strange. He held Lavi very dear to his heart, and he also knew that Lavi made him feel funny inside even just by looking at him. What he didn't know was what those feelings truly meant. _

_Allen looked up at Lavi through his eye lashes. He was very handsome, Allen had to definitely admit that. His hair, red like blood but soft as silk, clashed beautifully with his one visibly deep-green eye. That eye held the twinkle that only Lavi had - one of a kind. He was tall and brilliant, and no matter what the situation was, he could always count on Lavi to make him smile. Then, when Lavi held him in his arms, he felt like it was just them in the world, no worries and no danger or fear. Just peace and happiness. And, at that point, Allen knew that he loved Lavi beyond the bounds of friendship. He knew, now seeing his face again, that if Lavi ever decided to leave again, he would surely break into a million pieces._

_A warm hand cupped the side of Allen's face, forcing his to look up at the elder boy. "Allen…" Lavi whispered with a hidden emotion so strong Allen couldn't place his finger on what it really was. They held the gaze, neither moving an inch nor blinking. Just staring into the other's eyes as if trying to see into their very conscious._

_Lavi's hand slid down Allen's face, then his arm, and rested weightlessly on his hip. He then brought up his other hand and placed it on the back of Allen's head, entwining his fingers in the boy's silky white locks. Seconds ticked by, one - then another - then another, before either boy made their move. The first to break the silence and stillness was Allen. He gripped Lavi's shirt and pulled them closer to one another, until their lips gently ghosted over one another. Then, they melted into one and released a fiery-hot intensity into both boys that neither has ever felt before._

_Their lips fit together so perfectly, moving in perfect time with one another, as if dancing and never missing a step. Lavi's lips parted and he licked Allen's lower one, begging for the entrance that Allen eagerly granted. The tempo of their dance quickened as the two's tongues fought for dominance over the other. To Lavi, Allen tasted sweet, like a sugar coated cookie; to Allen, Lavi tasted like a spicy gingersnap. _

_Slowly, the tempo of the dance slowed again as the need for air separated them. Panting, they gazed at each other with glazed over eyes filled with so much emotion it was as if the two would explode in a matter of seconds._

"_Allen," Lavi whispered confidently, "I Love you, I always have. I don't ever want to have to go on with out you again."_

_Allen smiled up at Lavi, at bit dazed, and nodded in agreement. "I know, Lavi. Me too…I love you, too." Lavi scooped the younger boy up in his arms and held him close, never wanting to let go._

•••

_Allen wasn't sure what happened. He remembered talking to Lavi, then, all of a sudden, they were making out in the middle of his room. He knew he loved Lavi, and it was plainly obvious that Lavi loved him back. But, what he didn't understand was what __happened._ For Allen, it felt as if Lavi was never gone for those eight years, it also felt like that empty hole in his heart was never there either. I guess you could say it was a good thing he felt this was, but not understand why he did made him uncomfortable. Though, he probably wouldn't pay to much attention to it, seeing as though he had more _important_ things to concentrate on, but it would continue to bother him. That much he was sure of. But, for now he would ignore it completely and concentrate only on Lavi.

Lavi and Allen sat at the table eating the large meal Allen cooked up, not waiting for Cross because he would be home late (most likely with a lady friend). They sat there, talking about what happened to then during Lavi's absence ad catching up. Lavi was happy to hear that Allen had never dated before him, and Allen was just happy Lavi had no intentions to leave with his grandfather again.

Before long, it was dark out side and both boys were yawning. Lavi helped Allen wash all the dishes so it would be faster, and they could go to bed. Lavi was drying and putting them away while Allen washed, and Lavi had a hard time keeping his eyes off Allen. They raked over his body, taking in his slender figure and the peach colored skin that was soft to the touch; observing how the millions upon millions of white silk strands laid on the boy's head. Eventually, Allen felt his eyes upon him so he looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked, momentarily pausing his attack on the pan.

Lavi smiled down at Allen and shook his head. Leaning down, he placed one gentle kiss on the other's forehead. "You're just even cuter then the last time I saw you!" Lavi explained in a slightly teasing manor, even though that was exactly how he felt.

Allen's face lit up a bright red and he pouted. "I am _not_ cute!" he grumbled as he went back to scrubbing the pan.

Lavi let out a low chuckle and shrugged off the younger boy's response. Allen and Lavi finished with the last of the dishes so they went back up to Lavi's room. Once inside it, Lavi shut the door (incase Cross came back early. He didn't want him barging in for no good reason.) and looked around the room for a second time.

"I remember this room being a lot bigger the last time I was here." Lavi smiled as pleasant memories flowed into his head. Memories of how he and Allen would sit in here and read the many book Lavi's grandfather gave him, and how they would hide from Cross under Lavi's bed or in the closet.

"Yes, well, that was a long time ago and you were shorter then," Allen pointed out as he moved Lavi's luggage so it wasn't in the middle of the floor.

Lavi laughed heartily and hugged Allen from behind. "Yeah! I was about your height right now, back then!" Lavi exclaimed as he attempted at cuddling the now very annoyed teen.

"Oi! You were not! We were the same height and I've grown since then, thank you very much!" Allen broke away from Lavi's embrace, turning his back on the elder and folding his arms angrily.

"I know," Lavi cooed as he once again hugged the boy from behind, "I was just teasing you." Lavi placed a small kiss on Allen's neck as an apology.

Allen turned around so he was facing Lavi, and he hugged him back. They stood like that for a while, with Lavi rubbing the small of Allen's back as if it were a habit he couldn't break, and Allen cuddling up to Lavi in the spot between Lavi's neck and shoulder. Slowly, they made their way over to Lavi's bed, so they wouldn't have to continue standing, and with a plop, both fell onto it.

Allen kissed Lavi's neck, the same way Lavi did to him, causing the older boy to sigh in content. "Allen…" Lavi whispered as his and said boy's lips met.

They idly made out for a while, a harmless manor, much like their first kiss; then, Lavi got a I daring. He wanted to know what his boundaries were with Allen. Not that he didn't mind making out, it more curiosity than anything. Slowly, he slipped his hand under Allen's shirt, causing the smaller boy to moan slightly from the temperature change. While his one hand raked across Allen's chest, his other undid the many buttons on the shirt. When that task was finished, he pulled back to look at the white-haired boy.

Lavi looked over ever detail there was on the boy's chest and stomach; like he thought, it was just as smooth and flawless as everything else on the boy. With slow, gentle touches, he outlined every part of the boy's skin he could see at the moment, burning it all into his memory. His head was pulled down into another kiss by the boy beneath him, but he continued on with his tracing. When the kiss broke, Lavi's lips moved to his neck, then his chest, then his stomach and his side. He left marks every where he could in the effort to let everyone know that this innocent, white-haired boy was his and his alone. In one particular area, Allen's back arched and their hips bumped into each other, creating groans from both of them.

Lavi ground their hips together in a heated friction once more, making Allen moan loudly in response. "You like it when I suck here?" Lavi asked in a husky voice as his mouth hovered above the area that Allen reacted to.

"N-no! I'm... I'm ticklish there..." Allen panted as he gripped the older boy's forearms.

"Oh really? I'll have to keep that in mind then," Lavi responded with a devilish grin. Most likely to distract Lavi from his _evil _thoughts, Allen began to grind their hips together.

It was like a well rehearsed dance: both boys did the same thing, yet different, in a steady tempo that their hips swayed to. Then, after a while, the dance stopped just as suddenly as it began. Lavi had Allen pinned to the bed by the hips, that crooked grin on his face. Ignoring that what they were doing at the time gave him the same reaction, Allen's heart did a flip like it always did upon seeing that smile.

Leaning down, Lavi whispered in Allen's ear, "Sorry love, but I can't let it end like this when I know how to make it so much better." Allen whimpered a little and Lavi chuckled, leaning down for another kiss.

Since they were in their own little world, they didn't hear the front door open. Tim flew up to cross and few around his head in greeting. As he walked through the hallway to his room, he noticed Lavi's door was shut. Putting his ear by the crack he could hear soft moans and panting coming from inside. Not to mention the steady beat of a squeaking bed.

With a sigh, Cross made his way back the way he came, grabbed his keys, and left again. He didn't want to be there while those boys were having 'fun' together.

As Cross left, Lavi and Allen were finishing up. Lavi's steady beats were more rapid and needy then before, and Allen's moans were louder. With a couple more thrust into the smaller boy beneath him, Allen came on their chest, Lavi as well. With heavy panting, both boys collapsed side by side on the bed.

Lavi was the first to break the silence by laughing quietly. With a confused look, Allen asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, for one this doesn't seem real. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this," Lavi replied and Allen bloused as he took in his words. In a softer voice, he continued, "Besides, you seem a little out of it. Was it really that good?"

Allen laughed and shot Lavi a playful smirk. "It was _horrible_."

"Careful Allen, you might hurt my ego."

They both laughed and talked idly as they snuggled under the covers before sleep overcame them. And then, at that point, both knew that they would be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah…yes, yes, hello every body! I decided to make this into a short fanfic. OwO 2 or 3 chapters at most. XD this chapter will be kinda sad…NO ONE DIES!! D= just making sure people know that. ^^; welps, enjoy the fic and remember to comment!! XD oh, and sorry for my epic fail of a sex scene….^^:

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino Katsura owns everything that has to do with -Man. OwO she is our overlord!! XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

"I just did that last week!" huffed irritably at his master. "Why would I need to do it again?"

Cross growled and a vein in his forehead popped out (he obviously didn't like being defied) as he slammed down his glass of vodka onto the counter. "Because I said so, now do it!"

"They're tiles! Tiles don't need to get waxed every week unless you want to get us killed by slipping on it." Allen crossed his arms and looked at their ugly yellow-white colored kitchen tiles. He knew his master had run out of chores because he was telling him to wax their ugly floor. He never used to do that, but with two people doing chores, they were getting done fast.

Cross was about to protest again, but Lavi stepped in at that very moment. "It's fine Cross, I can do it for Allen and he can do the laundry." Lavi smiled his cheerful, cheesy smile that Allen loved oh so much, and Cross sighed in irritation. Whipping his vodka glass off the counter, he stormed out of the room.

Lavi gave Allen a kiss on the forehead and a smile before walking into the kitchen to do his new chore. Not caring anymore, Allen walked to the bathroom, grabbed the laundry basket, the began his journey across the house to the laundry room. Once he started a load, he made his way to the kitchen only to be stopped by a laugh coming from it. The laugh made Allen's blood run cold. It was Lavi's one-of-a-kind laugh that he only made when he was having fun doing something stupid.

And, Lavi was doing just that one Allen finally had him in view. Lavi had tied te two pieces of wax thy had to his feet and was using them to skate around the kitchen. Allen's hand automatically came up to slap his forehead when he saw that display because who would honestly be stupid enough to think it was a "smart" idea. Lavi was a genius, but only he would think such a thing. It kinda compromised his character though.

"Hey Moyashi!" Lavi called out to his white haired boyfriend. Lavi had been there a month now and had picked up on the new nickname that Kanda gave him. Allen was non too pleased about it either, though he did enjoy seeing the Japanese man Seethe when Lavi called him "Yuu-Chan".

"It's ALLEN!" he shot back angrily, "and what do you think you're doing?!"

Lavi gave Allen a look that read are-you-stupid-or-blind-? And slowed down a little bit. "I'm skating. Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes, I got that, but WHY are you doing this?"

Lavi came to a stop in front of him and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess because I thought it'd be fun."

"And is it as fun as you thought it would be?"

"Naw," Lavi replied with a smile, "it's better!" and with that he began to skate again.

"Lavi, you're going to hurt yourself!" Allen called out to his boyfriend. And just as Lavi was going to argue with that statement, he tripped over the fridge and fell flat on his face.

"Lavi!" Allen ran over as Lavi was getting up, blood coming out of his nose. Tilting his head back, Allen held a Kleenex up to the red haired boy's nose. "See? What did I tell you?" His tone was softer now, more comforting.

"That I was 'going to hurt myself'," Lavi replied with a small smile.

Allen kissed Lavi's cheek the moved the Kleenex back a bit to examine the damage. "How badly does it hurt?"

"Not too bad." Lavi took the bloody piece of tissue from Allen's hand, ripped off two chunks and stuffed them in his nose.

"That's good," Allen replied. Lavi nodded in agreement and their lips met in what turned from a sweet, harmless kiss, to a heated passionate one. In the midst of their tangled limbs they didn't hear the heavy footsteps of cross who scowled at the display. "Get a room, you two," he demanded in an annoyed tone. Cross had nothing against them being a couple, but he very much disliked PDA of any kind.

Lavi and Allen watched Cross put on his shoes and walk out the door, giving it a good slam on his way out. Once Cross was out of site, Allen attempted to stand up, but a strong grip kept him in place. He looked down and saw Lavi smirking up at him.

"Lavi..?" Allen asked cautiously, not really wanting to know what the other was planning.

"I have something for us to do!" Lavi's smirk turned into a bright and cheery smile as he stood up and swung Allen over his shoulder.

Allen gasped at the sudden movement and pounded on Lavi back. "What do you think you're doing?! Put me down! Lavi!" Allen whined and Lavi just ignored him, walking to the door and grabbing their shoes and his keys.

"Relax, Allen," Lavi said softly when they were in the car, "This'll be fun. Trust me." Lavi kissed Allen's forehead, who was putting on his shoes with a pout. He didn't like to be forced to go somewhere, and he also didn't like surprises; especially Lavi's.

•••

"Allen-kun!!" Lenalee's bubbly voice rang out when she saw him walk in with Lavi. They were at the town's local club, Ark, which made Allen even less happy. Not only was it loud and hot, but it smelled too much like alcohol and Allen wasn't even old enough to drink yet. Lavi wasn't even old enough either, but he just loved to dance. For him, it didn't matter whether he was good or not, as long as he was out their on the floor he was having fun.

Allen wasn't like that. He was more of the kind of person that would sit back (drinking their kitty cocktail.) and enjoy watching people like Lavi. But, it really didn't matter because Allen didn't like clubs so not even Lavi's obnoxious dancing would be enough entertainment for him.

"Hello, Lenalee," Allen replied giving her a warm smile. He thought that he might have a good time if he could hang out with his friends, though.

"Lavi-kun, I'm impressed! I didn't think you'd be able to get him to come here," Lenalee said with a smile.

"Well, I'm just awesome like that!" Lavi smiled and gave her a thumbs up before running over to Kanda, attempting to give him a hug.

"How'd he get you to came Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked.

"He threw he over his shoulder and forced me into his car," Allen replied with a sigh.

"Oh, I see. You are really close right?" Lenalee asked.

Lenalee didn't know about his and Lavi's relationship, only Kanda did. Everyone knew she was totally and completely in love with Allen and he just could bring himself to tell her and break her heart. And Lavi respected those feelings, while Kanda ignored all of his surroundings. "Yeah…we're very close. We've known each other since childhood," Allen replied, smiling to himself.

"Oh, so that must be why…"

Allen looked over at his friend and she looked deep in though. "Lenalee?"

"Oh! Well, I was just thinking about why you were suddenly so happy when Lavi came. When he got here it seemed like the way you were behaving in all the time I knew you was fake…"

"Well, that is…." how was he supposed to explain the sudden shift in personality? Should he just say something like 'well, without being with the person I love most, I just wasn't complete'? that would be the same as telling her that they were dating.

Allen was about to try and weasel his way out when Lavi called out, "MOYASHI!! Come here Moyashi!"

Allen could hear the smile in his voice as he called Allen bye the nickname that he would burn in hell if it were a physical object. But, at the same time, he could tell he knew what Lenalee was talking about and he was really just helping his white haired boyfriend. Sometimes Allen wondered if Lavi just liked hanging out with him and Lenalee because he was able to use that nickname as a cover up.

"It's ALLEN!!" he yelled back angrily and stomped over to where the red hear stood. Lavi put his arm around Allen's shoulders and whispered some dirty secret about Kanda in his ear, making Allen burst out laughing and Kanda get even more pissy than he usually was.

Lavi bought everyone drinks, soda for him and Allen, and they all sat at a large booth and had a good time joking and talking with each other. Lavi would keep looking over at Allen and smile adoringly at him, Kanda making disgusted noises when ever he saw them. Luckily, whenever Lenalee heard Kanda and looked over at Lavi to see what it was about, he had his normal, good-natured grin on his face. Even though she never saw anything unusual, Allen knew she was starting to get suspicious, though he also knew that she didn't know _what_ to be suspicious _of_.

Allen looked at his cell phone for the time- I was 9:30 P.M. Lavi and the others were on the dance floor (except for Kanda who has sitting across from Allen and glaring at every random girl that came anywhere near him.

"You know, Kanda, you're never gonna get a girlfriend if you keep glaring at everyone that has even the slightest interest in you," Allen pointed out, pocketing his phone.

Kanda made another sound of disgust then turned to glare at him. "Maybe I don't _want_ a girl friend. And why would I talk advice from you, you damn Moyashi?! You dating the Usagi!"

Allen remained calm on the outside but he was really totally pissed off that he was called_ moyashi_ again. "Fine, I don't have to help you," he said while standing up. His control over his anger impressed him that's for sure. "If anyone asks, I'm going to the bathroom." he could hear Kanda grumbling in annoyance as he walked away.

He spent a total of 10 minutes walking around the club looking for the bathrooms, but he had no luck. His sense of direction was just as bad as ever and then he realized he didn't know how to get back to the table. The sad part was, the building wasn't very big. Allen hung his head down in depression as he thought about how totally useless he was when it came to stuff like this. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You lost?" a tall, incredibly handsome man asked. The man was dark skinned, most likely Portuguese, and his stringy black hair hung slightly in his face. His figure was quite slim, but not in a bad way, it just made him look sexy and the black leather pants just added on to that fact. But, to Allen, he had nothing on Lavi.

"Yeah.." Allen admitted ashamedly, "do you know where the bathrooms are?"

The man laughed and put his hands in his pockets (how he did that in pants that tight, no one would ever know.). "Oh I see now. No wonder you were lost. The owner has the entrances to the backrooms out back for some reason. People get lost all the time, I'm surprised he hasn't put up a sign telling people that yet." he made a motion with his head for Allen to follow as he lead them to the back door.

"That's very odd…why would the owner have the entrances in back?"

The man snorted and shrug. "Hell if I know. The guys just kinda weird. I went out with his daughter for a while and, well, yeah…"

"Oh," was Allen's simple response. The man seemed very nice and it sounded like he had a good sense of humor. Lavi would probably get along good with him though he didn't like the thought of Lavi doing that. The guy was just too good looking for his own good and he was worried that I Lavi ever saw him that he might start liking him more than Allen.

"Right back here," the man said as they near the back on the building. There was no one in the ally they were walking through and that made Allen slightly suspicious; wouldn't there be more people by the bathrooms?

"You sure they're back here?" Allen asked, becoming worried. Should he head back? He should've asked Kanda of Lavi to help him, rather than a stranger.

"They're not." Allen looked up at him with a suprised expression to be met with one that made him back away. The aura around the man was so dark and malignant…he had to try and get away, but he was trapped. More people came out from hiding and were looking at him the same was the man was. One of those people was a young girl, but she looked the most dangerous out of all of them.

"How fortunate of us. I though finding a new victim would be rather difficult since no one believes the bathroom story, but I stumbled upon a lost, young boy who believes anything people tell him," the man was closer now, his eyes scanning him up and down, "what a prize indeed. You're quite cute to go along with it. The Earl will be please.

Allen was frozen in terror as he watched the people come closer and closer. He backed up until he couldn't anymore, stuck in the corner of a dumpster and the building wall. He was introuble, he knew that. He knew he should scream or yell for help, but his throat was dry and his voice wouldn't work. He knew he should make a run for it before they get to close, but his legs were locked in place. He knew that what they planned to do with him wasn't to steal his money or rape him or anything, it was probably something that he wouldn't survive. There had been a lot of deaths lately, believed to be the doing of a mass murderer they called The Millennium Earl.

He knew Lavi would be sad, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was weak; his love would hurt because he was too weak to defend himself. _'Lavi…Lavi I'm sorry….I'm sorry Lavi, please forgive me…I wont be coming back to you it looks like…I love you…Lavi…Lavi…! LAVI!'_

•••

Lavi walked off the dance floor, slightly sweaty and very much out of breath. He loved dancing, that he did, but it definitely wore him out. He stopped at the bar to get another soda then walked over to the table where Allen and Kanda were sitting. When the table came into view, only Kanda was there and he looked annoyed.

"You chase Allen off, huh, Yuu-Chan?" Lavi asked as he sat across from the Japanese man.

Kanda growled angrily at the red haired man. "No I did not! He went to the bathroom thirty minutes ago and hasn't come back."

"That's an awfully long time. Long line?" Lavi suggested before talking a drink of his coke.

"No."

"what?"

"I said no."

"No to what?"

"no to the long line theory of yours! There is no line! And he's not in there either."

Lavi looked questionably at his childhood friend. "Did you go to check on him?"

"Yeah, only because Lenalee asked me to!" Kanda looked annoyed still and that made Lavi concerned. Was Kanda worried about Allen?

"Yuu-Chan…have you been watching the news lately?" Lavi asked, Kanda raised his eye brow and looked at him, "about the serial killer in our area?"

Kanda shook his head. "I've heard a little about them, but I don't know much. I don't watch the news."

Lavi nodded. He was worried now. What if….? No, he wouldn't even think something like that! Allen probably just got lost. "Well, he's called The Millennium Earl and he send his 'assistants' known as the 'Noah' out to kidnap people, and they bring them back to their hideout and kill them after torturing them. Apparently all the Noah are dark skinned and they only know the identity of one, and that a Portuguese man maybe a couple years older than us."

Kanda caught on to what Lavi was hinting at and instantly became very serious. "I was a Portuguese man earlier." Lavi's heart dropped at Kanda's statement.

"We have to go look for him."

Kanda stood up with Lavi, looking around in the crowd. "Lenalee, Miranda, and Krory started looking for him in the club a couple minutes ago."

Lavi nodded and began making his way through a large clump of people by the bar. "Let's try the back!" Lavi yelled so Kanda could hear him over the chatter and music.

They found the back door and walked into the ally. It was quiet, the only signs of life were the people across the street drinking coffee outside the café, and the cars that drove by. Lavi began walking twords the back of the building, then topped when his foot hit something. He looked down and saw Allen's tiny cell phone. It was open and had some typing on it that read: _Earl_.

Lavi froze as he read the one word Allen was able to write before they got him. He didn't know what to do next, his brain wouldn't form coherent thoughts. All the could think about was Allen and everything they've ever shared. "Allen…" his whisper was barely audibly but he could tell how pained it sounded.

Lavi heard the club door open and Lenalee's voice, but he couldn't concentrate. Then he heard the horrible words he never wished to hear.

"Someone said they saw Allen leaving with a dark skinned man!" Lenalee exclaimed to Kanda. Lavi turned to Kanda and Lenalee with a horrified expression.

"Lavi, what did you find?" Kanda asked, looking down at he object in Lavi's hand.

"Allen's cell phone…" Lavi had to force himself to speak above a whisper so they could hear as he walked over to show them the text.

After a couple of seconds, Kanda said, "We need to call the police."

•••

Allen's mind was foggy. He knew that he was being hit and cut, but his mind barely registered the pain. He could tell that there was something wrong with his right wrist, his leg and his chest, but he couldn't feel the pain that he knew was there from the broken bones. His left arm was burning hot and a horrible smell came from in that direction. He could barely see whenever he opened his eyes, and he couldn't see anything out of his left one.

Allen turned his attention the young he remembered seeing in the ally. She had a bloody dagger in her hand and she looked like she was having fun as she carved some strange design around his eye. They gave him a numbing drug so he wouldn't struggle as the mutilated his body. Slowly, his mind went further and further into the fog. The only thing that was clear was Lavi. He could see every detail of his lover's face and body. He could see they joy that poured into that crooked smile as Lavi waved to him. He could almost smell that crisp cinnamon smell that always hung around in the air around him.

'_Lavi….I love you…'_ would've smiled happily at the memories of the man he loved, but he could move anything of even speak, it was like he was trapped within his own body.

The hear a loud noise and all the people that were hurting him disappeared from his blurred sight. The girl on his chest raised the dagger above her head as if she were going to stab him, but blood spurted out of her chest and she toppled over and onto the floor. Men with large guns and black uniforms were in the room now, pinning the dark skinned people to the floor or the walls. Some were even shot.

Four people in white shirts came in looking panicked and removed him from the hard metal table that he was lying on. When he blinked and turned his head to look at them, they looked relieved but even more rushed than before. Did this mean he was going to survive? He could tell that the people that carried him out paramedics since they were yelling out things about blood transfusions and bandages.

The paramedics place him on the stretcher in the ambulance and he heard something very familiar. "Allen!! ALLEN!!" it called out. It got louder and louder as it got closer, and it made Allen happy to hear the voice though he couldn't place who it was.

"Allen!! Oh god, ALLEN!!" the voice called out once more. It sounded like it was right out side the ambulance. "Is he okay?!"

"He's lost a lot of blood, so we're not sure. We need to do a transfusion right away," the paramedic responded.

"I have O-! use my blood."

The paramedic agreed and he could feel the ambulance shift as the two climbed in. the person bandaging him had finished and then he felt a cold liquid by the vein in his elbow. he opened his one good eye to look at the owner of the familiar voice and he felt his face finally smile. Lavi had the most unusual look of panic and relief on his face, but Allen was happy. he was happy he could see him at least once more so he could get his message to him before the fog took allen over. he didn't want to go anymore. Before he only wished for the fog to engulf him so he could get away from the place and the people that were so cruel and frightening. But, now that the person he loved more than his own life was within his reach, and he wanted nothing more than to stay that way. His voice was still gone, but he was able to lip the words to him and he was able to understand. "Lavi…" Allen lipped, "I love you…"

Lavi looked like he was about to cry as he nodded in understanding. The paramedics had Lavi and allen going on the transfusion, so they hurried out of the car to got help the other surving victims they found in the building. "I love you too…I love you so much Allen…I'm so sorry…"

Their lips met in such a loving yet sad way. Allen was getting deeper and deeper into the fog and he could see him anymore. "I can't see you," Allen lipped.

He felt Lavi choke back a sob as he grasped Allen's right hand. The wrist was broken, but Allen didn't mind. He wanted to feel Lavi's touch once more before the fog became his world. It was that time now. Allen stroked Lavi's hand with his thumb in slow jerky strokes, then he became very still. Lavi's eyes widened in fear as Allen's body became limp.

"ALLEN!" Lavi cried out.

•••

Oooooo, suspense!! XD here's a cliffy for you guys I LUY ALL!! Lolz yeah, okay, I know it's doesn't seem like it, but there's another chapter. This was fun to write!! XD lolz well, there's your tragedy right there. =3

Please people, if you read the story, review!! D;

That's the whole reason I put these stories on here! DX with the amount of reviews I get, I might as well show this stormy to my homophobic dad! (whoa! Suicide mission right there! XD lolz)

Please review and the next chapter will be up……soon…..;;


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! =D this is the last chapter. You're all just lucky I was in a good mood when I wrote this. XP XD lolz well, just like any other time, please comment, because it makes me happy. OwO

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man….*sniffle cry*

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

Everything was dark and cold. No light, no light at all no matter where he looked. Why was it so cold? He could see himself perfectly, but everything else was a cold dark mass. Allen walked forward again, but he didn't know if he was actually moving since the scenery didn't change. Suddenly, there was a muffled noise that came from in every direction. It sounded so sacred, so distressed. As Allen continued to walk foreword the words became clearer and he could recognize the voices.

"You have to calm down! He passed out from lack of blood, that's all!" a man's voice shouted. Allen recognized it as the man who set the transfusion up on him and Lavi.

"How do you know that?! He could be dying slowly as we speak!" there was that distressed voice.

Allen's throat closed up when he recognized it as Lavi's. he thought the fog would've consumed him by now, so why could he still hear them. He wanted to open his eyes and reach up to comfort his lover, but he couldn't move. His body was numb and the darkness was slowly closing in on him; he couldn't see his knee and down anymore. Was the fog finally taking him away? He hopped so. Being alive and just laying there on the edge of death was causing Lavi too much pain. He wanted to take that pain all away, so his love could live the happy life he disserved.

"He'll be fine, trust me," the paramedic replied in a clam voice. Allen could barely make out the words as the darkness engulfed him.

'_This is it for me….good bye Lavi….I love you,' _then all when black.

•••

Lavi ran along side the doctors as the rushed Allen to urgent care, stumbling a few times because the transfusion made him light headed. Despite everyone saying Allen was fine, he knew he wasn't there was something wrong with Allen that the doctors could never see by looking at him, or cutting him open. He knew that, but he refused to believe that allen was in trouble again and this time there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do to help. He felt useless, none the useless.

"Mr. Bookman, I need you to stay out here," one of the surgeons told him with a solemn look on his face. Normally, Lavi would've put up a fight in order to stay by his lover's side, but he knew this wasn't the time to be so childish. Allen didn't need him at his side at that very moment, so he would watch from afar.

The surgeons prepared to cut open Allen's side to fix his broken ribs and Lavi watched. Kanda, Lenalee, and everyone else were there finally and he could hear them talking softly to one another. Kanda walked out to Lavi and asked him something, but he didn't pay attention and ignored the Japanese man in favor for Allen.

A little more than an hour and Allen was done. His ribs had to have a metal plate on them until they were fully healed then he would have to get them taken off. He looked so peaceful just lying there under the thin hospital sheets. Lavi reached down and stroked his cheek; it was bumpy fro the bandage over the carving on his eye.

'_What kind of person could do something like this to another person? Human beings…truly are disgusting,'_ Lavi thought to himself, but looking over the body of the only person he did and ever will love, he knew the white haired boy was the only exception.

He was so kind and gentle, never starting fights. Selfless and innocent was the only words to describe him. He gave everything in order to make the people he cared about happy. He knew that Allen would probably give his own _life_ to the happiness of someone else. Allen was such a strange person and Lavi couldn't wrap his mind around why he was so different from other humans. But, he loved Allen more than his own life, and he was okay with that as his only answer.

The door opened and he heard Lenalee walk in slowly as if almost cautious. She had been quiet since she and the others had gotten there, which was odd, and it made Lavi worried about what 'caused that. Did she see Allen in his bloody, mangled form?

"Lavi-Kun," Lenalee said straight out.

Lavi turned his head to look at her. She was sitting in the uncomfortable arm chair by the door with her hands folded on her lap. Her face was solemn and blank as she kept her gaze on Allen.

"Don't worry, Lenalee, Allen will be okay!" Lavi said while trying to force an encouraging smile to his face. But, he couldn't when he didn't even know if his own words were true.

Lenalee shook her head. "I know, but that's not what I came in here for."

Confused, Lavi turned his full attention to Lenalee. "Lavi-kun," she started, "are you and Allen-Kun together?"

Lavi froze as he looked at her with a startled expression. She found out, but Lavi didn't know (though he did suspect Kanda) she would. They've never done anything to give it away because Lavi respected the fact that Allen didn't want to hurt her.

"Why would you ask such a thing? Allen and I are just friends."

"Don't lie to me! I saw you! You kissed him in the ambulance and not even family kisses like that!" she exclaimed as tears streamed down her face. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Did you think I would hate te two of you? Or do you just hate me?"

"Lenalee," Lavi called out softly as he walked over to her, "hey, now…I'm sorry Lenalee. We don't hate you, we love you. You're like a little sister to both of us. But that's just it. Allen only though of you as he sister and he knew you liked him. He made me promise not to do anything that would give away our relationship around you. I'm sorry." Lavi patted the top of her head in a comforting way. "When Allen wakes up, I'll talk to him about this so you don't have to go through this again, 'Kay?"

Lenalee looked up at Lavi with tear filled eyes and nodded slowly. Lavi smiled at her and she stood up and left the room, once again leaving Lavi and Allen alone. Lavi walked back over to where he was before and stoked the top of Allen's hand. "We're in some more trouble, just to let you know. It's gonna be quite eventful when you wake up… if you wake up…" Lavi felt his throat get tighter when he said the last part, but it was true; he had no idea if Allen would ever wake up again.

Allen's heart suddenly became unnaturally fast and the speed only continued. Doctors ran in just in time to see him flat line and Lavi went numb. He was barely aware of Lenalee crying in the background and Kanda holding her back, and he was barely aware of the doctors that were trying to electrocute him back to life. He just stared at Allen, barely breathing and blinking. He didn't have any thoughts or emotions, he was just and empty shell filled with a sic kingly numb feeling.

'_Is this what it's like to lose someone you love? I'm disappointed….I thought I'd be in more pain….isn't my pain something Allen disserves? Or is my lack of pain what he should really get?'_ Lavi thought to him self when everyone calmed down. Allen's heart was beating again, and at a healthy rate too. Lenalee was crying into the chest of a pissed off Kanda (he doesn't like tears or comforting people) and the doctors were finally leaving. Slowly, feeling began to seep back into Lavi as he realized his lover was okay. But, even so, he knew his mind would not rest until the boy was in perfect health.

•••

Allen lay on a vast pool of nothingness, the fog covering anything he looked at. If the fog was supposed to take him to heaven, then why was it so dark and boring? Or was that really hell? If it was one of the two, Allen was surprised at how the churches view on them were so off. But, then again, who could be certain of something you could only imagine?

Allen sat up. The black surroundings were getting lighter, now a dark grey. Not only that, but the fog was getting clearer and there was ground. Allen was standing on what looked like a graveled path, so without anything else to do, he began to walk. As he got further it got lighter until he saw a tunnel ahead that glowed in a brilliant white. He walked towards it again and when he put his hand in to the white, he felt warm. Interested, he walked all the way through and was blinded by how bright it was.

•••

Allen moaned ever so quietly that a normal person wouldn't hear it, but someone did. They called out his name, but he ignored it. He was in so much pain! His eye hurt, his leg, his chest and his arm were aching terribly and to top it off, he couldn't move. Slowly, Allen opened his eyes to look around. The walls were a pale yellow with a off-white trim along the ceiling. The bed sheet were also a pale yellow and everything smelt of disinfectant. Next to his bed he could hear a steady beeping noise, which ended up making his head hurt. Suddenly, red and green flew into his vision.

It was a person with shimmering red hair and one visible green eye - the other was covered up by a eyes patch. Worry; joy; pain; sorrow; relief. All those expressions and more flashed across te handsome man's face when Allen looked at him. His eyes became glass, but no tears spilled over. His smile wasn't crooked one Allen remember, but it was dazzling.

"Allen…you're alright…" the red haired boy whispered more to himself than anything. That's when it came back to him; that handsome man was Lavi, his lover.

Flashbacks of the incident flashed through his mind, but looking up at Lavi's over joyed expression was enough to keep him out of that nightmarish time. But, he instantly became confused. He thought he had died. He even gave out his last good bye to him.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, his brows withering in confusion.

"Lenalee! Yuu-Chan! He woke up!" Lavi exclaimed happily while looking back at the door. When he heard the door swing open and to people walk in was when Lavi looked back down at him. Lavi grasped his right hand, careful to not cause his broken wrist any pain.

"Lavi…am I in heaven?" Allen asked as he looked around. Is two closest friends and his lover were here, so how else would you explain it.

Lavi chuckled softly and rubbed his cheek on Allen's hand. "Heaven? Why would you think that, silly?"

"Because you're here," Allen replied without hesitation, unaware of how corny it sounded. Kanda made a disgusted sound in the background, but Lavi looked down at him with a loving gaze.

"No, you're not in heaven." Lavi leaned down and place a gentle kiss on Allen's lips.

Allen blushed slightly and smiled up at Lavi. "You're right," allen agreed making Lavi seem even happier, "I must be in hell because Kanda's here."

"You must not be feeling to bad to try to pick a fight with me, Moyashi! I have nothing against hurting cripples!" Kanda exclaimed angrily, but was held back by Lenalee.

The three (obviously not including Kanda) laughed at the joke. Four day's later, Allen was considered fit to leave, so Lavi brought him home. Needless to say, the only thing that kept Cross from continuing to work Allen to the bone was that Lavi wouldn't allow it; he did both his and Allen's chores. Soon after Allen's release, Lavi bought a apartment for him and Allen. They moved out, leaving Cross in a large house with only Timcampy as company.

The Noah and the Earl were found guilty for numerous charges and were put to the death sentence. Even knowing that they were dead didn't stop Allen from suffering. Almost every night Allen had a memory of that day and he would wake up panicked and scared, and every time, Lavi would hold him in his arms. That seemed to be Allen's only cure for such horrible nightmares, knowing that his love for Lavi was stronger than his fear. And that was all he would ever need.

•••

WHOO FAIL!! XD;; this fanfic was turning out so nice, then this chapter ruined it. ^^; had all you scared for a while there, didn't I? XD lolz well, I just like messing with you guys! X3 it's all done now, btw! =D but, I'm currently working on two other one shots at the time, both that I'm very fond of. =w=

Hopefully, they'll be up soon!! XD

**PLEASE COMMENT!! I UPLOAD FASTER IF I GET COMMENTS, SO PLEASE DO SO!!! XD**

**See you all next time! =D**


End file.
